cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Quests
Feature Summary Quests are an important part of CocoPPa Play, and can award you with outfits and accessories, charge drinks, model poses and more if completed. There are many different kinds of Quests, and all of them can be completed in different ways. Some Quests require you to reach a certain level in the game, while others require you to collect a set amount of Smile Points from cheering other players, shear enough sheep, cheer for a specific amount of players and more. You may also be asked to help out a Town in order to receive rare Stage Decorations or even Stages themselves, often relating to the Town's theme. To complete some Quests, all you need to do is put on a show. Some Quests are Event related, and will require you to fill enough or a certain type of order or catch enough of a specific Character in capture events. Quests Daily * Cheer for other shows ** Cheer for more than 10 shows - Smile Point x1000 ** Cheer for more than 30 shows - Charge Drink x2 * Play Premium Gacha ** Play Premium Gacha more than 5 times - Smile Point x1000 ** Play Premium Gacha more than 10 times - MAX Charge Drink x2 ** Play Premium Gacha more than 20 times - Smile Point x3000 * Put on a Show ** Dress up your My Show more than once! - Charge Drink x1 * Share on Twitter ** Post your favorite Fashion Coordinate on Twitter via Share button! - Smile Point x500 (What's New) February 2019 Daily Quest Renewal.jpg (Quest) Daily - Cheering 1.jpg|Cheering (Quest) Daily - Cheering 2.jpg|Cheering (Quest) Daily - Gacha Play 1.jpg|Gacha Play (Quest) Daily - Gacha Play 2.jpg|Gacha Play (Quest) Daily - Gacha Play 3.jpg|Gacha Play (Quest) Daily - Show.jpg|Show (Quest) Daily - Twitter.jpg|Twitter Event Catching Event Delivery Event Club Event Snap Contest Challenge * Pose Quest * Cheer for other shows ** Cheer for more than 10 shows - Smile Point x3000 ** Cheer for more than 20 shows - Smile Point x3000 ** Cheer for more than 30 shows - Smile Point x3000 * Join Club ** Try to join "Club"! You can create a new club by yourself. * You can also join a club from Social > Club in My Show♪ - Smile Points x1000 * Visit 「Event」 ** Visit 「Event」 and Watch Story *To Watch Story, Visit My Show > Event. (Top Right of Screen) - Smile Point x1000 * Send Friend Request ** Send other players a Friend Request 1 or more times! Tap somebody's model and view their profile to send a request. *There is a limit of 120 Friends on your Friend List - Smile Point x5000 * Trade Smile Points ** Get Smile Point by Cheering and Trade it with Gacha Ticket! *To get Trade Smile Points, Visit My Show > Menu (Top Right of Screen) > Shop - Smile Point x5000 * Share on Twitter ** Share Your Favorite Snap on Twitter *To Share on Twitter, Visit Profile > Share - Smile Point x10000 (Quest) Challenge - Cheering 1.jpg|Cheering (Quest) Challenge - Cheering 2.jpg|Cheering (Quest) Challenge - Cheering 3.jpg|Cheering (Quest) Challenge - Club.jpg|Club (Quest) Challenge - Event.jpg|Event (Quest) Challenge - Friend Request.jpg|Friend Request (Quest) Challenge - Smile Point.jpg|Smile Point (Quest) Challenge - Twitter.jpg|Twitter Special Quests Beginners Quest (What's New) Beginners Quest Update January 2019.jpg|Beginners Quest Update (Sub-Banner) Beginners Quest - What’s New.jpg|Beginners Quest's What's New Sub-Banner (Quests) Beginners Quest 2019.jpg|Beginners Quest (Quests) Beginners Quest.jpg|Beginners Quest (Past) (Quests) Beginners Quest - Level up.jpg|Level up (Quests) Beginners Quest - Show.jpg|Show (Quests) Beginners Quest - Cheer.jpg|Cheer (Quests) Beginners Quest - Gacha.jpg|Gacha (Quests) Beginners Quest - Friend.jpg|Friend (Quests) Beginners Quest - Trade.jpg|Trade (Quests) Beginners Quest - Event.jpg|Event (Quests) Beginners Quest - Profile.jpg|Profile (Quests) Beginners Quest - Club.jpg|Club (Quests) Beginners Quest - Invite.jpg|Invite (Quests) Beginners Quest - Twitter.jpg|Twitter (Quests) Beginners Quest - RCMD.jpg|RCMD (Quests) Beginners Quest - Album.jpg|Album (Quests) Beginners Quest - LABO.jpg|LABO (Quests) Beginners Quest - Visit Back.jpg|Visit Back (Quest Clear) Beginners Quest - CocoPPa Stars.jpg|CocoPPa Stars You will get (Pose/Profile) Joining Hands in the Back Pose ver.A black x3 once all the quests are complete! (Pose_Profile) Joining Hands in the Back Pose ver.A black.jpg|(Pose/Profile) Joining Hands in the Back Pose ver.A black (Quest Clear) Beginners Quest.jpg|Quest Clear Category:Quest Category:Feature